Flash
by DixonVixen93
Summary: Dr. Maura Isles gets an opportunity of a lifetime to work for a forensic unit half-way across the country. Can Jane grab a hold of the developing feelings she has for Maura and stop her from leaving for good? Rizzles.
1. Family versus friends

**Hey everyone! I cannot believe the incredible fan base this archive has! I hope you all enjoy this second story I have planned out. It should be about 4 chapters of Rizzles galore! Again, just a heads up, so far I have only seen the second season, bear with me if I mess up somehow.**

**I do not own Rizzoli & Isles.**

_**Flash: Chapter One- Family versus Friends**_

The timer will go off in thirty-five minutes. In those thirty-five minutes, dinner would be ready. In those thirty-five minutes, Jane would be joining Maura for dinner.

Dr. Maura Isles sighed heavily. She knew she couldn't lie to Jane; she couldn't lie to anyone, but even though she can't lie, she doesn't want to tell the truth. The blonde didn't want to be the reason why they cease communication. Everything was going so well with Jane and herself. They were getting so close to what Maura wanted.

A few days ago, the blonde was offered a job as a chief Medical Examiner in Florida. Ever since she was a young girl, she wanted to live in a state like Florida. So much that now she was contemplating asking Jane to come to Florida with her.

Maura repeatedly checked the clock. Every minute passed by excruciatingly slow. She checked the pot roast in the oven once more and then scurried to the bathroom. There, she leaned her stomach against the counter and looked at herself in the mirror. She brushed away fallen locks and folded them behind her ears. With a sigh, the M.E. reached into a nearby basket for a stick of eyeliner. She took off the top and touched up her already perfect make-up. Maura then checked herself over once more. As she deemed herself presentable, the blonde turned off the light and came out of the bathroom.

Another glance at the clock told her that not even ten minutes had passed. She groaned slightly. What could she do now? The house was spotless. She had redone her hair and make-up countless times; she even changed clothes about five different times. However, a knock on the door drove her out of her reverie. The blonde folded a few locks behind her ear and strode to the door. When she opened the door, the blonde was surprised to see Jane on the other end.

"Jane," Maura started, starting ahead wide eyed.

"I know I'm early but I was bored at home so…" Jane shrugged at the end of her sentence.

The blonde smiled and let her best friend in. When the brunette walked in, the aroma of food hit her. "Smells good, Maur."

"Thank you Jane. Do you want something to drink?" Maura asked.

"Yeah, sure. Beer of course," Jane started, giving her a smirk.

"Why would I guess any different?" the Medical Examiner started. She smiled and squeezed Jane's arm before she walked into her kitchen.

Maura watched from the corner of her eye as the detective plopped onto a chair in the living room. The blonde smirked and opened the refrigerator door to retrieve a beer for her friend. When she came back into the room bearing the bottle for the brunette, Jane got up from her chair and met her halfway. "Thanks Maur," the detective started, giving her a smile.

In turn, they both sat down in the Medical Examiner's living room. Maura tried not to be silent for too long, but there was no easy way she could bring up the job situation.

Jane watched how her friend presented herself. Something wasn't right and the detective could tell. "So how did you enjoy off?" she began.

The blonde looked like she had gotten knocked out of a trance. "It went great," she paused. In that moment, her voice was screaming back at her, "_Now is your chance! Don't back out now." _Maura sighed inwardly. "I did get an interesting call today."

Jane turned to the blonde and propped her head up against her elbow. "Do I need to beat some jack-ass up?"

Maura gave her a reprimanding look for a moment, of course, it soon withered away and was replaced by a smile. Her green eyes flashed back at the brunette brightly as she did so. "No, actually it was a good call," the blonde bobbed her head with self agreement.

"Okay," the dark haired detective prompted her best friend to go on. "What was it?"

The M.E.'s smile withered away as she stared at Jane. She calmly waited for her brain to catch up with her mouth. "Have you ever thought about moving to Florida?"

Jane gave her a confused look. "Florida? I dunno Maur, maybe in the future. Not now though, I couldn't do that to my ma."

Maura looked down at her hands as they folded together and rested on her lap. "Oh."

"What is it Maura?" the brunette asked. She was now a bit worried about what the blonde had to say.

The Medical Examiner took her friend's hand and squeezed it lightly. "Jane, I got offered a really nice job in Florida."

Jane's face fell for a moment. She then squeezed the blonde's hand back. "Are you taking it?" was all she could choke out.

Maura paused for a moment. "I don't know yet. That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Well, what did they offer you?" Jane asked. She didn't look very happy.

"They need a new Medical Examiner in their Police Department, that's all I know," the blonde said calmly.

The brunette was trying not to yell at her friend. She could feel the big mistake Maura was making. "That's not the reason you're going, is it?"

Maura shook her head sideways. "Some of my relatives live close by. I thought it would be nice to try to connect with them. I've never really connected with anyone before, especially my family."

Jane sighed. "Do you _really _want to do this Maur? I'll support you in anyway I can but…" the brunette detective could feel a lump form in her throat. "But it's a long ways away."

The M.E. nodded. "I know," she laughed a bit. "I wanted to ask you if you would come to Florida with me, but I understand why you can't."

"I'll tell you what," Jane began. "You want to go bad enough, I'll take you there myself. But I'm serious Maura. If I don't like what I see, there is no way I'm letting you leave."

"Alright," Maura said as she started to bob her head, giving Jane a smile.

The two grew silent. The detective really didn't want to leave the M.E. in Florida all by herself. Yes, she would have her family, but Maura didn't know those people, not _really_. Jane was genuinely concerned for her best friend.

The Medical Examiner was in the same feat. Jane was the only person she ever felt completely comfortable with. Maura wanted to give her family a chance, but she _really _didn't want to leave Jane.

The only thing to drive them both out of their own thoughts was the sound of the timer going off.

Green eyes flashed over to brown ones in an instant. Maura smiled a bit before she pushed herself off of the couch.

Jane took a moment to watch the blonde as she headed for the kitchen. Maura looked over her shoulder and asked, "Everything alright Jane?"

The detective wanted to smack herself in the face for being so obvious. She ran a hand over her face and replied, "I'm fine Maur," she took her hand off of her face and gave the Medical Examiner a lopsided smile. "You want some help in the kitchen?"

Maura's face lit up in a bright smile. "That would be great!"

Jane needed to hear no more. Happy to see her Maura smile, the brunette got up from the couch, with much less grace than the girl before her did.

**First chapter come and gone. How was it? **


	2. The test

**Hello everyone, I've finally got a new chapter for you!**

**Thank you reviewers- Anonymous, Minerva McBadass, sk8rgirl123, brwnsuga, and Vincent52!**

**Enjoy the second chapter!**

**I do not own Rizzoli & Isles.**

_**Flash- Chapter Two: The test**_

"My God she's taking for friggen ever," Jane mumbled aloud. She and Maura had went to a lot of places before, but it never took her _this _long.

The brunette detective was waiting, not so patiently, for her best friend to walk out of her house. The blonde had left her sitting in the car for twenty minutes now, it was getting ridiculous.

"Maura, I swear to God if you don't hurry up, forget about Florida!" Jane yelled to the M.E. Of course, there was no answer; what _was _she doing? Getting even more annoyed, Jane unbuckled her seat belt and made her way back into her best friend's house. The detective walked through the open door and called out for her again. "Maur!"

As she strode along the blonde's home, she quickly noted that the doctor was still in the bathroom. With a little more concern than before, the brunette formed a fist and knocked on the door gently. "Maura, you okay?"

Again there was no answer. Jane started to become _really_ nervous. "Maura!" she called into the door.

It was at that point in which the blonde M.E. decided to show her face. The detective could tell that she had been crying. Standing there with a shocked face on, Jane choked out, "Maur, did you hear me?"

"I heard you Jane," Maura started with the bob of her head.

"Then why the hell didn't you answer me?" Jane asked.

Maura's face scrunched up in confusion. The brunette would've thought it was adorable if she hadn't been skeptical of the blonde's actions. Though it _was _still kinda cute. "No Jane, I heard you when you called me just now. Did you try to call me before?"

Jane's face fell. With a slightly frustrated sigh, the detective began with, "yes Maura, I've been calling you for the past ten minutes."

"Oh," the blonde paused only for a second. She then smiled back at the brunette, who was looking more confused by the minute. Maura reached out to grab a hold of Jane's forearm. "Are you alright, Jane?"

"Am _I _alright?" the detective asked, a little bit in disbelief.

"Yes. Are you alright?" Maura asked again, only in a much more pressing tone.

Jane looked her friend over. The blonde looked incredibly tired, but she still held that graceful demeanor. However, when the brunette looked at her friend's face once more, she noticed a lingering tear by the side of her nose. Jane swiped it up with her thumb and gave Maura a look. "You've been crying, Maur."

The Medical Examiner took the detective's hand, threaded their fingers together, and looked into the taller woman's eyes. "Tear ducts can produce wetness sporadically. Some are especially sensitive to lights, and certain smells."

"Don't give me that medical crap, okay? Something's not right, but you're trying to hide behind that googlemouth of yours," Jane started, staring right back in the blonde's eyes.

"Well, obviously, we're both on edge about my new job offer," Maura said.

"There's no _on edge _to it, at all. I don't want you going at all. But," the detective paused, "I'm not your mother, your sister, or your… girlfriend," that last name served as a low blow for the both of them. The two of them silently asked themselves; how true _was _that?

Maura and Jane grew silent once more. Realizing they were still holding each other's hands, the brunette ran a thumb across the brunette's knuckles. Maura looked up at Jane, to which she smirked at her a bit, "c'mon, let's get out of here."

***Rizzoli & Isles***

Whatever unforeseeable events had Maura upset, withered away without leaving a single inch of evidence behind. Jane wasn't complaining one bit to see her friend smiling. Of course, the brunette tried so hard to be happy for Maura, but she just _couldn't _be.

Going to Tampa, Florida for a visit, gave them both a chance to simmer down. They joked, they talked about pretty much everything; anything to keep them awake for the 21 hours it would take them to get to the Police Department.

Now, it was about 10 o'clock at night. Jane was extremely exhausted. The detective had to blink back many-a-times just to keep her vision clear. She looked over at the blonde in the passenger seat, who's head was bobbing up and down as she traveled in and out of consciousness. Jane smiled, she thought it was the most cutest thing she'd ever seen. "Hey Maur?"

The doctor was awake. Barely, but awake non-the-less. She made a slight groan as her reply.

The detective laughed. "You awake over there?"

Maura lifted her head and began to stare out the window. "I am now."

"Sorry to disturb your slumber, sleeping beauty," Jane said. Right as those words fell out of her mouth, she wished they hadn't. They _were _just friends, after all.

As if none of the other words connected with the blonde's mind, she spoke flatly, "Well, I was in the very first stages of the REM cycle, it doesn't take much to wake from that."

The brunette detective had to resist rolling her eyes. "Whatever Maura," her brown eyes looked into the shopping center down the road. She then asked Maura, "you want some coffee?"

"I suppose so. If I go to sleep, who will be there to make sure you're not falling asleep?" the blonde started as she leaned her head back against the seat.

Jane nodded. "Coffee it is then," she added as she switched lanes and pulled into the shopping center. As she turned off the car, she turned to Maura, who was still looking dazed. "You gonna be okay, Maur?"

"Yes Jane. The human body needs sleep but can function for a few weeks without it," the Medical Examiner said matter-of-factly.

"Thank you, Doctor Isles," the detective said with a snort.

The blonde was silent for a moment as they both unbuckled their seat belts and got out of the car.

The chilly January weather wrapped around the girls tightly, making Maura cling onto Jane for warmth.

The detective looked over at her blonde friend and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

As they snuggled closer, Maura finally took the time to include her own commentary, "did you know that we could die of thirst days quicker than we could of sleep deprivation?"

"Maur," Jane warned, "enough talk about morbidly creepy facts."

"Okay," the blonde said as she dug her hand, that wasn't holding the brunette's, into her red coat pocket.

The detective knew she was probably grinning like some crazy fan girl. She figured though, why _shouldn't _she be? She has the girl she had been crushing on for the longest time now, firmly attached to her arm.

The two girls walked across the street and stepped up on the concrete that led to the shop. Also coming up was a rather young looking couple. The man separated from his woman long enough to open the door for Maura and Jane. They both murmured their thank yous and stepped inside the coffee shop.

The store looked very welcoming. Despite its rather small area, it seemed to get plenty of business. The brunette led her shorter friend over to an empty table to which, Maura sat down. The blonde M.E. looked up at Jane from where she sat and asked, "aren't you sitting down too?"

"I'm gonna get our coffees first," the brunette detective started, gaining a smile from Maura. Turning away from the table, Jane called over her shoulder, "you just guard our table, okay?"

The blonde just bobbed her head as she watched her brunette friend walk away to tag along in line. Maura smiled as she tried to ignore the flutter in her heart. It was there anytime she was around Jane, and now it was becoming too difficult to ignore.

***Rizzoli & Isles***

Hours later, they arrived at the Police Station, just as the sun began to peak over the Horizon.

Jane and Maura had swapped seats all through the night. Now that the brunette had gotten some sleep, it was a lot easier to drive. Stopping at the last traffic light before their destination, the detective took the time to look over at Maura. A chuckle escaped her lips as she saw the blonde's head leaning up against the window. Her locks were in a full curtain in front of her face, obscuring her features. Jane knew Maura was a heavy sleeper, but she also knew that the Medical Examiner didn't like to mention it. With a smile in place, the detective took a second to swipe a few blonde locks from Maura's face before she returned her hand back to the steering wheel and drove off.

As she pulled into the parking garage, the blonde began to stir awake. Blinking rapidly, Maura put a hand to the side of her head and spoke out to Jane, "why didn't you wake me sooner?"

The brunette turned off the car and replied dryly, "because you looked like you needed the sleep."

Maura pulled down the visor in front of her and flipped the mirror up. With her mouth a gape, she fiddled with her hair and make-up.

"Maur, really? You like fine," Jane started.

"Very funny. Though, if I want this job, I have to look professional," the blonde said as she wiped away the smeared make up with her thumb. She then bent down to pick up her purse from the floor.

The brunette couldn't help but stare as Maura picked up her hair brush and brushed through her gorgeous locks. Her mouth hung open as she watched the blonde apply the bristles of mascara to her eyelashes, or as she applied the light tan shade of eye shadow, or pumped the lipstick onto her lips. Maura looked over at Jane and smiled. "What?"

The detective shook back to reality as she slowly realized the M.E. was talking to her. "Um, are you ready to go?"

"Almost," Maura spoke as she dug in her purse some. She smiled as she pulled out a bottle of breath freshener spray.

"Maur, do you _think_ you'll be kissing anyone today?" Jane asked, trying to ignore the fast paced beat of her heart, as she continued to watch her friend.

"Jane, you never know who you'll meet. It's always good to look," the blonde paused to squirt the minty contents in her mouth, "and smell your best."

"I'll keep that in mind," Jane said as she swallowed the uncomfortable lump in her throat.

With a bob of her head, Maura leaned closer to her friend, "test me," she spoke in a happy tone.

"I- what?" the brunette asked in a flabbergasted tone.

"Test me. Smell my breath," Maura spoke, more slowly this time.

"I- isn't that a little weird for _friends _to do?" Jane asked.

The blonde shrugged. "I don't think so."

The detective breathed out a long, drawn out sigh. "Okay Maur, I'll," she spoke in a lower tone, "smell your breath."

Maura nodded and closed her eyes as she breathed onto Jane.

The detective felt her knees buckle as she watched her best friend, who she was falling for more everyday, leaning over, _breathing _on her. She took in the minty scent and almost had to struggle to breath properly. "You're good," Jane pushed her raspy voice out with all of her might.

The blonde opened her eyes and smiled brightly, Her green eyes flickered back at her best friend and the brunette just smirked back to which they both separated.

Taking another deep breath, Jane started with, "you ready to go inside?"

Maura closed her purse with a zip and threw the strap across her shoulder. With a proper smile, she replied, "I am."

The detective laughed a bit, "let's go then, Malibu Barbie."

The blonde M.E. looked down at her ensemble of a form fitting white dress. "Am I _really _dressed like a Barbie doll?"

Jane opened her car door without speaking a word. She was barely able to keep the smug smirk away from Maura.

The blonde too opened her car door and stepped out, running over to her friend the best she could. "Jane! You never _answered _my question!"

The detective laughed. "Yes, you do look like a Barbie doll. But it's not a bad thing, trust me."

Maura supplied the brunette with another smile, "really?"

Jane just bobbed her head. The next thing she knew, she was bombarded by the Medical Examiner, hugging her tightly.

"Yeah, I kinda love you too," the brunette teased, patting her back.

Walking on, they separated from one another. Even though it was _supposed _to be winter, once the outside air hit them, they had to quickly remove their coats.

"God, how are you going to stand it here, Maur?" Jane asked, taking both hers and Maura's coats.

"Well, despite the weather, it is rather beautiful here," the blonde started.

The brunette arched an eyebrow. "And that makes it all the better?"

"Sure! Plus, have you _seen _the shopping options here? It's endless!" Maura cheered.

"Uh-huh," Jane replied haphazardly.

The two women approached the Police Station that was obviously in a rut. The detective opened the door for Maura and herself. As they stepped inside, it was confirmed just why the station was in such trouble.

Cops were surrounding the backside wall, as though they were keeping something at bay. Jane rushed over with Maura close by. Digging into her pocket, the detective pulled out her badge and flashed it to the other cops. In an instant, the Medical Examiner did the same.

"What seems to be the problem, here?" Jane asked a near-by cop. From the corner of her eye, she could see one of the cops backing a woman into the wall. The cop next to her had a pair of handcuffs handy.

Turning to the brunette detective, the cop started, "this woman is going crazy. We've been trying to catch her for an hour now."

"Do you need some help?" Jane asked, nudging her head to the resisting woman.

"Sure, but this girl's pretty rough," the cop said.

"I can handle it," the brunette started, moving forward to the other cops.

Maura watched from a distance as Jane handled the situation just how she would at home, with caution.

"Miss, I need you to calm down, okay?" Jane said as she approached the woman slowly.

"No," she growled, "stay away from me!"

The brunette held her hands up defensively. "I don't want to hurt you, but you need to cooperate."

"Why should I?" she snapped, pushing herself off the wall. She then charged herself at Jane.

The detective held her arms out and caught the woman in that moment. Even though she was kicking and screaming, Jane kept her calm. Maura had to admit that she admired that about her best friend.

The other cops surrounded Jane as they took the woman out of her arms. After handcuffing her, they began to drag her away.

Rubbing her hands against her pants, Jane turned to see Maura coming up to her, who had another older cop following her. "Maur," she prompted.

"Um Jane this is Chief Michael Ross. Chief, this is my good friend Detective Jane Rizzoli," Maura started, clearing her throat promptly.

Jane smiled genuinely and shook the cop's hand, "nice to meet you."

As he shook the brunette's hand, he replied, "impressive detective skills Rizzoli. You lookin' for a job anytime soon?"

"No thanks, I work for the Boston Police Department. I was just tagging along with Doctor Isles to see that this place was like," Jane said, finally dropping her hand to her side.

"We need a doctor like Miss Isles, and we could use a cop like you, Rizzoli," he paused to open his wallet and pulled a card out. He then handed it over to Jane promptly, "if you change your mind?"

The brunette nodded and watched as the Chief glanced at Maura and herself before walking away.

The blonde M.E. then took a breath and began, "Jane, maybe you should re-consider what he's saying."

Jane folded her arms and frowned at Maura. "Are you suggesting me moving here with you? Maura, you know I can't do that."

The blonde looked down at the floor uncomfortably. "Do I?" She then stepped forward to her friend, taking her hand in hers. "I _need _you, Jane. Your mother is more than welcome to move with you! I'll supply the housing!"

"Maura! That's crazy talk. What about my dad? And Frankie and Tommy? We can't all just live in your fancy houses," Jane spoke. She was getting rather annoyed, no matter how sad Maura was looking.

"I'll pay for whatever you need, just please," Maura's eyes were screaming, "please don't leave me."

"I won't if you come back home! Maur, you know how hard it is for you to adjust," Jane's eyes were now pleading as she squeezed the hand that was threaded through her own.

"I need a chance, okay? To really get to know my family. I know I'll never have what you have with your family," she paused, "but I want to try."

The detective leaned against the wall and sighed. "I can't do this Maura."

Maura didn't reply at first. She didn't know what _to _say. She blinked back tears and turned away from Jane a bit as she asked, "what are we going to do, then?"

For a moment, they just stared back at each other in silence. Both girls had reasons for staying, but both had reasons for going too.

"Do you really wanna stay here?" Jane asked in a low voice.

Maura nodded hopefully.

With tears finally cascading down her cheeks, the detective choked out, "I'll make sure to come visit you," she turned away, wiped the tears away with her sleeve, and walked out of the Police Department.

The blonde put a hand over her mouth to quiet herself as the overwhelming sobs overcame her. Looking back at the other workers before she did so, Maura followed behind Jane.

**How did I do? See you all next chapter!**


	3. Moving on

**Hey fabulous readers! I know this chapter is way over due, but the muses just weren't cooperating. **

**Many thanks go to: Jaykaygirl, enjy, KJ, and sk8trgirl123 for their reviews last chapter.**

**Enjoy the third chapter! I do not own Rizzoli & Isles.**

_**Flash: Chapter Three- Moving on**_

Jane Rizzoli cursed at her own stupidity when she allowed her best friend to walk away. She let _Maura _walk out of her life without so much as a proper goodbye.

The detective groaned as she put down the stack of case files in her office. The brunette pulled her legs up to rest on her desk and ran a hand across her tired face. It had been about a month since she and Maura had last spoken. Nothing was going well for the detective; she hadn't had a full night's sleep in weeks. Hell, she probably hadn't even eaten a full meal in weeks. Work for the Boston Police had doubled due to their chief Medical Examiner's absence. Jane remembered spending many over-night shifts sitting in her office, downing cups of coffee like there was no tomorrow.

Rizzoli lifted herself out of her desk chair and left her mile-high stack of folders in her tired wake. She grabbed her car keys, jacket, and headed out of her office. Jane was one of the last ones who had yet to leave for the night. She didn't know who was left, but frankly, she could care less.

The brunette detective carried on through the Police Station in hopes that no one would stop and talk with her.

Unfortunately for whatever Powers That Be were looking down upon Jane, she didn't get her end of the deal.

"Jane? You're still here?" came from behind her.

The brunette didn't have to turn around to put a face to the voice. She knew that voice came from Korsak. She just slumped her shoulders down and answered, "yeah, I uh- was actually going home to get some rest."

"Good. You're going to work yourself to death one day," Korsak spoke, crossing his arms.

Jane turned around to face her ex-partner. "I know what I'm going okay Vince?" she said in a rather irritated voice.

The brunette had just about enough with this conversation, she couldn't wait much longer for Korsak to respond. "It's about Doctor Isles, isn't it?" the elder detective finally asked.

Jane couldn't hold in her scoff. "I'm sorry, Korsak. I just can't have this conversation right now," she answered in a thick voice. The younger detective turned around to walk away from Korsak. She didn't have time for any of this. She was tired of getting sympathy from her mother, she didn't need to be hearing it from her co-workers too.

"Fine, but listen to this," he paused, stepping in front of her again. "Take a breather. Do what you need to do to pull yourself together, Rizzoli."

The brunette breathed out a deep sigh and shook her head sideways. Without saying another word, she just walked away. Closing the door to the Police Station, Jane made her way to her form of transportation. As she pulled herself down into the driver's seat, she had vivid memories of her trip to Tampa, Florida with Maura. God, she missed her. With a roll of her shoulders, she shook off the too real of a memory and drove to her apartment.

***Rizzoli & Isles***

Maura could say she was fairing well without her best friend. She could put a smile on for her family- they didn't know any different. She could joke around with her friends that called to check up on her- they couldn't tell the difference, right? When it came to herself though- she knew she was anything but _fairing well_. The blonde needed Jane like she needed her own breath. Neither of them had spoken since the day she left Boston. Maura partially blamed herself for this. Phones worked both ways, didn't they? She told herself many times that she and the detective led busy lives. It helped the underlying heartbreak, but it didn't help the heartbreak itself.

No matter how nice and accepting people were in her new town, it could never be compared to the friends she had back in Boston. The shopping was nice- oh yes it was nice, but again, not as nice when one doesn't have friends to drag along. She tried to spend more time with her family, however, just like she remembered it, they were never home. Maybe this was all a big mistake…

The sound of a constant vibration drug the doctor out of her thoughts. She looked down at her lap to see her cell phone light up. With a sad smile tugging at her features, the blonde picked up the phone. However, her stomach turned when she saw Jane's name and number appear on the little screen. Quickly, she took a deep breath and flipped the face of the phone up. "Jane?" she answered in a slight breathy tone.

"Maur, it's so great to hear your voice," Jane spoke in a husky voice.

The blonde smiled down at the phone, "it's good to hear from you too, Jane. How have you been?"

"Crappy. Work's been a swamp," the detective started with a groan. She paused and looked down at the phone in concern. "How about you?"

"I've been fine," Maura answered in a formal tone. Too formal, if you asked Jane.

Jane raised an eyebrow and asked "yeah? How are things with your family?"

"They're the same as I remembered them to be. Disappointing, actually," Maura said before she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Jane said in a rush.

"It's alright, really. It was my choice to live this life," Maura started in a thick tone.

The detective looked down at the phone and spoke. "You don't have to stay there."

"What do I say? 'Oh. I'm sorry mother, you aren't paying me any mind so I'm going home'?" the blonde paused, "I couldn't do that."

"Oh sure you could Maur," Jane started.

Maura sighed a bit. "Is there something else you need?"

"Well I was hoping to talk to my _best friend_. After all, I haven't spoken to you in, what a month?" the detective paused. "That's a new record, don't you think?"

"Yes, it has been a while," the blonde said as she got up from where she sat. Maura needed to keep herself busy. If she wasn't talking to Jane, she knew the brunette would instantly know something was off. "I just assumed that you were busy," Maura continued as she walked into her bedroom to tidy things up for bed.

"Yeah well, you know what they say when you assume," the detective said with a grin as she slouched back onto her couch.

"That presumption is improbable, as it is in most cases of the world renowned satire," the Medical Examiner said matter-of-factly.

Jane hadn't heard her friend's googlemouth in so long, she almost forgot what it was like to hear her random little facts. She _seriously _missed it. "I can't believe I'm saying this Maur, but I miss your googlemouth. It's not the same at work without someone sputtering facts into my ear."

"I can't believe you're saying that either, Jane," the blonde took a breath, "but, if you're really missing it thatmuch, I can call you everyday justso you can get your daily dose of healthy facts."

"I appreciate the gesture," Jane said with a chuckle. "But I'd rather hear it in person."

"I wish you could," Maura murmured to herself.

"What'd you say?" the detective asked, trying to replay the blonde's last words.

"Oh I was just talking to myself," the Medical Examiner spoke in her normal chipper tone.

Jane nodded and was silent for a moment. She wanted to use the next words out of her mouth to get her best friend to come home. However, the question was, how would she do it? The brunette hit a button on the side of her phone to light it back up; she looked down at the picture I.D. of Maura and smiled sadly. What _was _she going to do?

The silence was interrupted by a voice on Maura's end of the phone. Only, it wasn't the blonde's voice.

"Maura? Is someone there with you?" the detective asked, her forehead was crinkling with worry as she did so.

"It's my mother, Jane," the M.E. spoke in a soft, albeit surprised tone.

"Ah, crap, I'm sorry. D'ya need to go?" Jane asked. She really didn't want her to go. She couldn't go another month without talking to her best friend.

"Yes, but, thank you for calling me Jane. I'll talk to you soon?" the blonde prompted, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah, you bet Maur," Jane said with the same smile.

"Okay. Bye for now," the Medical Examiner spoke, slowly pulling her ear away from the phone.

"See ya," the detective said right as she ended the call.

Both of their reactions were different to the end of the conversation. Jane groaned and pressed a pillow to her face, and Maura took in a much softer sigh as she turned to her mother.

***Rizzoli & Isles***

The next day, the brunette detective found herself with the day off. There were many things she _could _be spending time on her Saturday off to do. However, what she found herself doing surprised even Jane; she went to see her mother, _willingly_.

She needed advice, and who else would one go to other than dear ol' mom?

Angela Rizzoli still found herself living in Maura's previous home. The doctor was nice enough to pay for all the house payments, just so Momma Rizzoli had a place to stay.

That was another thing Jane loved about Maura, she- for the most part- was extremely selfless. The detective could never thank her best friend enough.

As she pulled into the drive, she began to prepare herself with what she wanted to talk to her mother about. She had no idea how her Ma would react to this, but she needed _help. _The brunette pulled her car into park and turned off the ignition. With a sigh, she pressed her face against the steering wheel for a moment. What was she doing? As she lifted her head from the wheel, the detective opened her car door and stepped onto the ground. She began to prepare for the worst, and hoped for the best. "C'mon Rizzoli, let's get this over with," the brunette said with a groan.

Jane padded along the side walk and buried her hands deep inside her pocket. As soon as she got to the door, she raised a hand and wrapped her knuckles against the door, knocking loudly.

It was mid afternoon, and Angela Rizzoli was in the kitchen cooking herself some lunch. She was unaware of her daughter's planned visit. The loud knock at the door disturbed Angela as she was cutting up vegetables. The mother looked up from the cutting board and placed the knife on the counter.

"Ma it's me!" she heard Jane call from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming!" Angela called as she scurried over to the door. When she opened it, the brunette in front of her smiled a bit. "Hey, ma."

Angela's face fell as she let her daughter in. "What's wrong?" she asked as she closed the front door.

"Why does everyone think something's wrong when I come to see my own mother?" Jane asked, pausing for a moment as Angela gave an "I'm not buying it" stare. "Alright," she started warily, folding her arms across her chest, "alright."

"Come with me to the kitchen, we'll sit down and talk," Angela said as she walked to the kitchen.

Jane bobbed her head and followed her mother. She sat down on a stool up against the counter as she watched her Ma scatter through the kitchen.

"Talk," Angela started as she began cutting again. She looked up from the cutting board once, "are there boy troubles? Because I know this nice looking young man-"

Jane held a hand up for her mother to stop talking. "Ma, please. Hear me out first?"

"Okay," Angela started with a nod.

The detective began to thread and unthread her fingers together nervously. "Ma, I know you want me to find some guy to fall head over heels for, but, I think I've already found someone."

"Really? Ooh baby I'm so happy for you! Who is he?" Angela asked happily.

"Um, Ma. It's not a he. It's a she," the brunette detective took a deep breath as she looked back up at her Ma with a smile, "it's a Maura."

Jane was ready to hear her mother scream, cry, _something_, but her actual reaction startled her.

Angela looked straight at her daughter, then back down at the cutting board as she said, "well it's about time!"

The detective sat there with her mouth open. "What?"

Angela gave her daughter a pointed look, "everyone knows Jane!"

"Then why have you been constantly trying to set me up on dates with guys, when you knew I loved Maura, ma?" the brunette detective asked hurriedly.

"You hate it when I set you up with anyone. Even if I did set you up with her, you still would have been against it because it was _my _idea!" Angela said.

Jane threw a hand over her face. "Fine, whatever. This still doesn't help me when Maura is half way across the state."

"Steal her back," Angela said as she took the chopped up vegetables and put them in a nearby clear glass bowl.

"Ma, I can't just steal her back. She wants to be there," the detective said running a hand down her face.

"How can you be so sure?" Angela asked. She stopped and looked over at her daughter again.

Jane sighed inwardly. "I guess I can't but-" she stopped herself due to the light bulb that went off in her head. "I guess I _can't _be so sure. Ma! Thank you so much!" the detective got up, rushed over to the other side of the counter, and hugged Angela. Before the mother realized what was going on, Jane was rushing to the door.

"Where are you going?" Angela called.

"I'm going to steal Maura back," Jane said, looking over her shoulder at her mother once as she walked out of the front door.

**So how was the chapter? See you all soon for the last installment of Flash!**


	4. Mine

**Hello everyone! I apologize for the delay, we had a hurricane in my area, and it knocked the power out for quite a few days. **

**Many thanks are in order for Gatefan1, Winegirl, Jimalim320 (love the name, by the way), Minerva McBadass, SmellyThePirate, and Angel2008-2009 for their reviews last chapter.**

**Enjoy the last chapter you guys! Thanks for being so supportive. **

**I do not own Rizzoli & Isles.**

_**Flash: Chapter Four- Mine**_

Jane wasted no time heading to Florida. She had no idea what she was going to say to Maura, but she surely had all the time in the world. 21 hours of nothing but making some sort of speech that most likely wouldn't get _anything _across. The detective didn't understand why she couldn't march into the Police Station, slink an arm around the blonde's waist, and plant one on her. Words could be used afterwards. The brunette smirked, she liked that plan much better than any other plan she had cooked up as she drove on. Whatever she did, solely relied on that first moment Jane spotted Maura.

-0-

The Medical Examiner had never been close with her mother. She tried time after time, but none of it ever worked. Maura was about as close to her mother as if she were a stranger. The night Constance Isles stopped by her daughter's home was indeed a shock.

Of course, the blonde thought that she didn't want anything out of sorts. She was delightedly surprised when she found out otherwise. Maura's mother had made dinner reservations for two, and invited her daughter. At first, the M.E. didn't get her hopes up; she dealt with this dance one too many times. The blonde agreed to it, but she just couldn't allow herself to believe that her mother would actually stick with the dinner. As the hours went on though, she never heard a thing against it. The blonde finally was able to come to the conclusion that maybe, just maybe everything would go according to plan.

From hearing about her mother's countless dinner reservations, she knew that the place was going to be rather sophisticated. Maura dressed in one of her favorite dresses, along with her matching shoes of course. The blonde could almost hear her best friend calling her Malibu Barbie again. With a little smile, she looked into her full view mirror on the back of her door. She smoothed down her salmon colored dress and twisted her wavy hair just the right way.

She looked above the bathroom door to check her clock. The dinner started at seven, if she left now, maybe she could get there before her mother. The doctor didn't know why she worked so hard to impress her mother, it never worked.

Maybe this would be the dinner of all dinners. Maybe Constance would finally tell her daughter how proud she was of her. Maura sighed, or maybe it would be just another disappointment. With a light shrug, she turned the master bathroom light off and headed into the next room over. There she grabbed her purse and keys. Her heels clicked across the wooden flooring in her living room as she checked to make sure the front door was locked.

Before she could convince herself otherwise, she turned herself around and headed to her backdoor. Making sure to lock it behind her, she nervously made her way to her means of transportation.

Whenever the doctor drove, she tried to not distract herself by any means necessary. The blonde refrained from touching the volume or the tuner bar to the stereo; she even kept herself from touching the air conditioning and heating system, unless it was absolutely necessary.

_Now _was one of those circumstances. She needed some sort of background noise. Maura was impeccably worried that her mother wouldn't show up. If she didn't show, that would be one of the most difficult things to process. Maura fiddled with the dial to the radio long enough to find a station of classical music. She settled back into her seat and quietly listened to the instruments in the particular song. Finally at ease, the blonde turned the stereo off and soaked back into the silence.

When she pulled into the restaurant parking lot, Maura was happy to see her mother's form of transportation parked amongst the throng of vehicles. With a smile, she parked her car right next to her mother's. The M.E. leaned over her passenger seat to look inside Constance's car. Unless her mother was hiding in the back, which Maura thought as very unlikely, then she must have already gone inside. The blonde nodded and sighed inwardly as she grabbed her purse and opened the car door.

Feeling anticipation surge through her body, the doctor shut the door to and padded across the sidewalk. She passed by a group of people coming from the restaurant, she felt a rush of air enter her lungs as the doctor stopped to let the group by. Still a little unsure, Maura opened the front door when the coast was clear. She stepped inside and immediately knew why her mother chose this place.

The restaurant was extremely elegant and proper. There were no lights beside the candles that were set inside a lantern at each table. The blonde came up to a woman who stood at a podium. Said podium separated the front of the restaurant from all of the seating.

"Hi, I'm joining the Isles table this evening?" Maura began, giving her a smile.

The woman looked down at the list on the podium. "Yes," she began, looking back up at the blonde. "Have a nice meal."

"Thank you," the Medical Examiner said promptly before passing the brunette at the podium. The blonde walked in and searched left and right for her mother. Her heart dipped a bit when she actually saw Constance at an empty table for two. The doctor's eyes lit up as she sat down across from the other woman. Maybe this move wasn't a mistake after all.

***Rizzoli & Isles***

"This was the biggest mistake of the century! I knew I shouldn't have let her go," Jane trailed off from her rant.

The detective had beaten herself up verbally through the whole car ride to Florida. Jane told herself that she could have prevented the ordeal if she would have said those three little words; the three little words that the brunette had felt for some time now.

Jane couldn't wait to see Maura. She couldn't wait to take her home, and finally be able to call the blonde hers. She had no idea where her best friend lived, but she was sure someone at the Police Department had to know. The closer Jane got to her destination, the more nervous and fidgety she became. If it weren't for her seatbelt, the detective probably would have bounced out of her seat in anxiety.

The brunette ran possible scenarios in her head, but none of it exactly helped. When she pulled into the Police Department, Jane frantically looked around for the blonde's car. However, she was rather disappointed when she came out empty handed.

The detective wasn't about to go home though, she wasn't leaving without re-claiming what was hers. Jane knew that the odds of them knowing where their chief Medical Examiner went were slim to none, but she just couldn't take any chances.

In a haste, the brunette got out of her car and hurried inside. Anyone else that got in her way would definitely regret that decision. The moment she got into the Police Station, she went straight to the front desk.

A sweet looking older blonde looked up at Jane from her high stack of papers. "Welcome to the Tampa Police Department. Can I help you?"

The detective smiled back a bit. "Yeah, actually. Did Doctor Isles come in earlier today?"

"She did, but she left early to have dinner with her mother," the older blonde frowned upon the information she just gave out. "Why do you need to know?"

"I'm a friend from Boston. We used to work together," Jane began roughly.

The secretary looked at the brunette again. "Oh yes! Doctor Isles talks about you fondly, Detective Rizzoli."

"Oh she does?" Jane asked a bit smugly.

"Would you like to leave her a message? I'll gladly give it to her in the morning," the older blonde spoke with a smile.

"Well, I'm here to surprise her with something," the detective said as she began to lean over the desk counter. "Do you happen to know the restaurant she went to with her mom?"

"Actually I do," the secretary said, rummaging through her desk drawer. "Maura did leave an in case of emergency note," the older blonde paused, taking out a bright pink sticky note. Jane smiled, yep that was her Maura alright. "Uh-huh. She says '_in the case of a dire emergency, you can reach me at Umberto's_'" the secretary said as she handed over the sticky note to the detective.

The brunette took one look at the note, and give it back to the older blonde. "Thanks so much," Jane said with a smile. Receiving a genuine smile back from the secretary, the brunette turned around and rushed back towards the door. Before she left, she waved at the older blonde, again as a thank you.

-0-

"I understand mother, but I just don't feel comfortable with an arranged marriage," Maura began, sitting her glass of wine back down on the table.

"This man is perfect for you, darling," Constance Isles egged her daughter on.

The dinner had been solely because of Constance's idea to marry her daughter off with a neuro-surgeon in town. The M.E. had been severely disappointed that her mother wanted to discuss that and nothing more.

"Mother, I've tried dating surgeons. They just haven't worked out," the blonde doctor said as she threaded her fingers together and properly set them on the table before her.

"And why _haven't _they worked out?" Constance asked, giving her a stern, albeit concerned glance.

"Because they've all been extremely arrogant," Maura said defensively.

"All doctors are arrogant. I'm sure you know that by now," Constance stated, looking over her daughter as though she were beneath her.

"I may be a doctor, but I am no where near arrogant," the blonde began, not wavering her eyes once from her mother.

"Of course not darling," Constance said, patting her daughter on the hand lightly.

-0-

Jane was about to honk the friggen crap out of the horn. She just _had _to be caught in the middle of heavy traffic. Her car was squished in between two bigger vehicles who had a mess load of traffic on either side of them. She only had _one _more turn to take! The brunette groaned in aggravation, slamming her hand against the horn in the process. Maura was _never _going to be let out of her sight again.

-0-

"Maura, you're a beautiful woman who had a bright future ahead. Don't you think it would be nice to _not _have to look for a husband? This man will treat you right, I'm sure of it," Constance Isles began, cutting into a square of her ravioli.

"I want to marry someone _I _love, mother," the doctor said with a light sigh.

"What's not to love, darling?" Constance added with a smile.

"A lot," Maura murmured under her breath as she took a bite of her lasagna. She then looked across the room when something caught her eye. Her heart stopped. Was that _Jane _talking to the woman at the podium?

Unfortunately for the detective, that was so. She had tried _everything _to be let in, but all it did was irritate Jane.

"I'm sorry Detective, I cannot let you in without a reservation."

The brunette detective gave the other brunette a look. "Please. It's an emergency."

The woman at the podium looked over her shoulder to see Maura looking in their direction. She sighed. "Fine, but you owe me a new job if my boss finds out."

"Thank you," Jane began, finally looking down at the woman's name tag. "Greta."

"You're welcome. Now go before anyone else sees this," Greta said with a nudge of her head.

The detective nodded with a grin in place as she ran past the podium, and closer to Maura.

Maura's green eyes blinked back several times as she realized that, yes, that _was _Jane.

The doctor ignored her mother's comments and stood up with a smile. She couldn't believe that her best friend came all this way to see her.

"Maura, where are you going?" Constance asked her daughter in annoyance.

As Jane was finally within arms distance from the doctor, she wrapped her in a hug.

Maura was taken a back by the sudden public displays of affection, but right now, she didn't really care who was watching. "Jane-"

The blonde was cut off by the brunette who brought their lips together in a mind-blowing kiss. When they broke apart, both blonde and brunette just stared back at each other, not much to say that could top _that_.

"Maura, I was stupid. I was _so _incredibly stupid to let you come here in the first place," the detective paused to kiss the M.E. again. "I love you."

"You love me?" the blonde echoed, a little unsure.

"Yes, I love you and I need you back in Boston. Work's not the same," Jane said as she held Maura tighter.

The Medical Examiner thought for a minute. "I would love to come back, but-"

"But Mother Isles wants an explanation," Constance broke in.

Looking back from her best friend to her mother, Maura hooked the brunette's arm in hers and turned to face Mother Isles. "There's nothing to explain, mother. Jane and I have a complicated relationship."

"Doesn't look but so complicated, darling. It looks like my daughter's found love," Constance said.

"Mother, I know you would like for me to marry the brain surgeon, but I just can't do it," the blonde M.E. spoke softly.

"Well, I suppose I cannot do a thing about that, now can I?" Constance asked, rising to her feet and sighing hastily.

Maura was getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Where are you going?"

"Home, my dear," Constance replied.

"When will I see you again?" the blonde asked, feeling Jane rub her back consolably.

"Let's hope soon," Constance said with the first genuine smile the M.E. had received from her mother in years.

Maura nodded to which her newly-founded love interest released her. The doctor walked over to her mother and hugged her. For the first time in a long time, she was touched by their mother-daughter hug.

Jane smiled sadly as she watched Maura's eyes tear up once her mother walked away from the table. The detective reached out for the M.E. and took her in her arms once more. Kissing the top of her head, she whispered down into Maura's ear, "come on, I think the crowd has had enough of the theatrics. You ready to go?"

Maura nodded and took Jane's hand in her own. Hand in hand, they made their way out of the restaurant. On the way out, both of them swore they heard some of the patrons clap for them.

***Rizzoli & Isles***

"C'mon ma, is all of this necessary?" Jane asked in a huff.

Angela Rizzoli looked up from the cake she was baking. "Of course it's necessary! It's not everyday your little girl gets engaged!"

"Yeah, but it's the cake supposed to be for the wedding _itself_?" Jane asked, receiving a glare from not only her mother, but from her fiancée' also.

"Maura, take my daughter out of my kitchen. Her negative feedback is going to make the cake bitter," Angela spoke as she smoothed down the icing on top.

"Come on, dear. Maybe we can find a game of football on, and you can point out all of their flaws," the blonde spared her soon-to-be wife a smile.

"Sounds good to me babe," Jane draped an arm across the M.E.'s shoulders and pecked at her lips.

After Maura came back to Boston, things fell into place. It only took five months of dating for the detective to propose. In another five months, they were legally married. Who knows what else will go on in the Rizzoli-Isles clan? One thing is for sure, though, neither of them would take time for granted again.

**How was the chapter guys? Many shout outs to all of you who have reviewed, favorited, or story alerted! Thanks so much everyone, hope to see you all sometime soon. **


End file.
